If Claude was Ciel's Butler and Ciel had a twin
by Uniqua551
Summary: Basically this is about Claude being Ciel's butler and Ciel having a twin sister named Cici.
1. Chapter 1

**Claude's POV:**

I watched as the men in black kept killing child after child trying to summon me. They chanted words that I didn't even understand, they dragged a weak blue haired boy out of a cage and watched as he squirmed. This was his last chance to make a contract, in exchange for his soul. I honestly didn't care if he was alive or not, but his soul was calling my name. It was strong and juicy and he had made a vow earlier, vowing to avenge his parent's death if he was to survive. He also vowed to protect his twin sister, Cici, she was younger than him. I said, "I can make an acception and help you and your twin sister get revenge on your parent's death". Cici cut in and said, "let's both accept". Ciel sighed and they both said in unison, "I accept". Cici ordered for me to kill everyone and set the remaining children free.

I cut down every adult in this dump of a hideout and set the children in cages free. Claude held Ciel and Cici and bust a hole in the wall. The other children started for the hole in the wall and looked back hopefully when they realized they had nowhere to go. A small Indian boy with purple hair said, "hi, Ciel and Cici, well uh... can we live with you until we can support ourselves?". The little boy's name was Soma, he was like an older brother to Cici and Ciel, he even gave them his small food that the kidnappers gave them.

Before Claude could kick them aside and walk to the burned down manor Cici said, "yes!.. You are welcome to live with us, big brother". Claude brought them to the manor and put two children per room that was decent. Next, Ciel ordered him to restore the manor to it's original form and make sweets for the children. When Claude got to work Soma rounded up everyone for a quick check.

**Soma's POV:**

"Everybody, line up in order from tallest to shortest, I want to count everyone and get everyone's names". First, a boy with long gray hair in a single braid and bright yellow green eyes stepped up and said, "I'm Undertaker". A boy with dirty blond hair and turquoise eyes walked out of the children and said, "I'm Baldroy". Next a boy with short white hair and dark olive skin said, "I'm Agni". A boy with short, messy, strawberry-blond hair and large turquoise eyes said, "I'm Finnian". A little girl with cherry-red hair and hazel eyes stepped up and said, "I'm Mey-Rin". Next both the twins stood up and said, "we are Ciel and Cici" in unison. They had blue hair and both their right eyes were pink/purple and their left eye was blue.

I counted up to 7 of us and that's when Claude stepped behind me and picked me up in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

**Soma's POV:**

I screamed for him to put me down as he undressed me and tossed me in the bath, he bathed me from head to toe not caring if I complained. I was so terrified that I called Agni and he came into the bathroom and said," yes your Highness?" He saw me struggling to stay above the water and lunged towards Mr. Claude, instead of saving me he ended up getting bathed forcibly, Mr. Claude started to dry us off and doing the same to everyone because we had layers of grime on us. Later he made an announcement; "everyone, treat each other as if you are brothers and sisters, I have been ordered to say this by the mistress".

**Ciel's POV:**

Why does Cici have to be so nice to Claude? Since he's our butler doesn't that mean that he is our property until we find out who killed our parents. I know what i'll do, i'll tell him to train all of us how to train ourselves. He can't say no and also Cici won't know until we are being trained.

**Claude's POV:**

I saw as Ciel was deep into thought. He turned towards me and said, "Claude, I order you to train us to protect ourselves and see something, but first train us". I said, "yes Master" when I finished saying that I heard a few cracking noises and heard crying from the children. I ran to the sound and saw Undertaker standing there and he was crying and blood was dripping from a gash across his face. The gash went from the left side of his face all the way to the right side it was diagonal and he had wooden post in his hands aimed for Finnian...

* * *

**Sorry I have to cut it short, i'll finish it once my chores are done**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

Finnian was crying as well and couldn't explain what happened, he was afraid he would get in trouble. Even though he couldn't say it, Undertaker was standing on a broken statue, Baldroy climbed from under it and had a broken arm he was crying.

**Finnian's POV:**

They kept looking at me like I was a monster so I said, "I didn't do it on purpose, I accidentally tossed a statue and hurt a few people". Mr. Claude kept staring at me, I couldn't even tell what he was thinking, I thought he was going to beat me like how my former parents used to, they never stopped until their arms got tired and they would leave marks on me, they sold me to a science lab and I got kidnapped and now i'm here, why is it my fault. Ciel walked towards me and attempted to slap me but I picked him up and tossed him across the yard. He landed with a huge thump in a rose bush, Soma and Agni rushed out the manor and helped everyone that was hurt. Cici was mad at me that she attempted to do the same thing, I pushed her away and she flew next to her brother, I didn't even try, why am I evil with all this strength? I took off running into the manor and into my room, I shut the door behind me and heard a knock at the front door. When I opened the door and saw a little boy my age with short red hair and the same eyes as Undertaker, she knocked me over and walked into the manor. I couldn't find her so I went back to close the door, a little boy with black hair and red eyes was waiting, he bowed and said, "good morning, i'm Sebastian and I was wondering, did my sister come in here?" He had on rags and dirt, yet he acted like a gentleman. I nodded and let him in.

**Cici's POV:**

We were practicing dancing and that's when a boy ran out of nowhere and knocked Undertaker unconscious, she said, "your coming with me and you aren't coming back!". I tried to grab him back but Claude stepped in front of me and grabbed Undertaker back, he tossed the red-headed stranger through the window and sensed something, a little boy came out of nowhere and said, "have you seen my sister?" Claude put Undertaker down and said, "Sebastian, get out of that ridiculous form and help me". The little boy, I assumed was named Sebastian turned into a guy resembling Claude a little bit. He said, "i'll help, who should I make a contract with?" Soma and Agni stepped up and said, "me, me, pick me!" He said fine and then they started screaming in pain, they ripped open their shirts and we saw a black mark appear.

**Sebastian's POV:**

I had made a contract with the two, it was that when Ciel and Cici's contract was over, then our contract was over. They said I was everyone's butler, but mainly theirs. Ciel said the same thing to Claude, because he was attempting to show his sister that she cared. The boy named Undertaker was standing in the corner, bleeding from a gash in his face, Claude didn't treat it, so I brought him in the kitchen and started to clean it out and put ice on it, he smiled and walked away, he was holding something wooden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

**Undertaker's POV:**

Mr. Claude stared me down as I walked a way, he looked at me with a face like he was thinking of something. I don't care, but he doesn't know that i'm actually his enemy. I'm a grim reaper and demons and reaper's dislike each other, a lot. To the point that he might kill me if I get on his bad side, not my fault, he's lucky I didn't kill Finnian and make Cici mad, then she'll order him to do something evil. Someone called me, "Undertaker! Come down here! Mr. Claude has something special to teach us". I rushed downstairs to see Cici, we both walked towards the back doors and went outside. Mr. Claude said, "who here has special abilities?"

**Cici's POV:**

4 of us rose our arms. Undertaker, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Agni raise their hands and left Soma, Baldroy, Ciel, and I standing there with our hands down. Mr. Claude then said, "what are they?". Finnian said, "I have super strength", Mey-Rin said, "I have eyesight better than anyone in England", Agni said, "my hand is cursed, I have the powers of the gods/goddesses in it", and Undertaker said, "I have an unhuman power, I can't say it out loud". Mr. Claude said, "what is it?" Undertaker slowly walked up to him and Mr. Claude picked him up, he whispered in his ear and Mr. Claude placed him down.

**Claude's POV:**

I said, "Mey-Rin, Undertaker, Agni, and Finnian go inside and play and i'll go in after I train these 3". The 4 left and I was standing in front of these 4, I handed the twins each 2 daggers, they looked puzzled and I ignored their glances. I handed Baldroy a gun and moved onto Soma, I couldn't tell what he'll be good at, I instead thought to teach him hand to hand combat. "Prince Soma, i'll teach you hand to hand combat". His eyes brightened and he jumped around with glee. I said, "masters, you are to practice handing the daggers, once you master using them, i'll give you blades. Baldroy, I will have you do target practice, if you can master using this gun I will move you up to bigger guns. Prince Soma, I will have you practice hand-to-hand combat with Sebastian". Ciel said, "where is Sebastian?". Soma answered, "I sent him to buy ingredients so I can make curry buns for everyone".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

Sebastian jumped through a window and placed the Curry Bun ingredients. He shape shifted into a child about Undertaker's height and took Soma to the dancing room in the manor. Claude stayed out side and told the twin's how to thrust and stab with the daggers. He put up a dozen target practice's and told Baldroy to try to get bull's eye. He left them to practice and went inside to help the one's that already had abilities. He taught Undertaker how to thrust without falling over, the wood...

* * *

**Sorry, i'll finish it later :-(. Can you, viewers give me suggestions on something to add to it, i'm out of sparks...**


End file.
